While originally intended for use purely to transport golfers and their clubs around a golf course, golf carts have come into more widespread use as transports in a variety of situations. Some communities have been designed to avoid use of cars, and to permit transport on foot and via pathways accommodating golf carts. In other cases, individuals may wish to use a golf cart as a supplement or as a complete replacement for an automobile, for reasons including, but not limited to, loss of a driver's license, temporary or permanent incapacity, or desire to use purely electric transportation for ecological or self sufficiency reasons. When a golf cart is used in these ways, a need exists for more storage capacity, storage security and flexibility than a golf cart normally provides.
Storage on a normal golf cart includes only a small wire basket or two, intended for holding small items like a hat or sunglasses, one or two glove boxes which are not normally lockable, and a shelf or well in the back for holding two sets of golf clubs. Since a golf cart is normally used only for golfing in good weather, storage areas are not protected from inclement weather such as rain or temperature extremes. Since it is also normally attended by the golfers for the full time it is on the course, the storage provides little or no security for items being transported. Finally, there is little flexibility in storage, as its primary storage area is configured to hold nothing more or less than two bags of golf clubs.